Shinobi Sensei Naruto!
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive and Prodigious Ninja Uzumaki Naruto has just graduated from the Ninja Academy, and in order to become a true Shinobi he is sent to Tokyo, Japan to teach English at an all-girls' middle school. Genius Naruto! Personality mashed with Oppai Dragon and Astral Trinity! Naruto Mass Harem! For further details read chapter!


**Seventeen-year-****old Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive and Prodigious Ninja Uzumaki Naruto**** has just graduated from the Ninja Academy, and in order to become a true Shinobi he is sent to Tokyo, Japan to teach English at an all-girls' middle school. But Naruto has a bigger dream than just becoming a true Shinobi; he intends to reach the pedestal of the Kage, one that would surpass all the current and previous ones. He soon finds out that attaining his dream won't be as easy as he first hoped, especially being surrounded by eccentric teenage girls with serious issues. In fact, chasing his dream pushes him and his students into life-or-death battles that decide the fate of millions.**

_**The Naruto series **__**in Negima style…**_

_**Naruto MASS Harem…**_

_**Elements, character and storyline from Negima too involved…**_

_**Will involve characters from other anime-manga and even some plot…**_

* * *

In a large, elaborate hall a grand ceremony was taking place which was being attended by about a hundred individuals, and amidst those stood fourteen individuals with all eyes trained on them.

"I will now award you your diplomas."

The one to speak was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage, nicknamed 'The Professor' due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, and his vast knowledge of techniques, as he looked down upon the fourteen individual standing in the centre of the great hall with a genuine smile on his face.

"You've done well for these last eleven years, but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!"

A loud round of applause was heard as all present applauded the fourteen young shinobi…

As the applause died down Sarutobi Hiruzen continued, "Come to the pedestal to collect your certificates and training cards as I summon your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The name was called out and the fair-skinned boy with spiky, blonde hair and whisker-like marks adorning his cheeks made his way towards the pedestal with a big grin adorning his face. Somehow the applause for the young boy seemed to be not much to the standards that one would expect from the previous demonstration and there seemed to be some whispering and sneering in his direction, but he seemed to be completely ignoring all as he continued towards the pedestal with confident and joyful strides.

"Here Naruto-kun, your diploma," Sarutobi said as he passed the young, enthusiastic boy his diploma with a genuine smile… he was truly proud of how the young boy had grown despite all the adversities in his life.

"Thanks Saru-jī-chan!" Naruto replied as he took the diploma as if it was a sheet of pure diamond causing Sarutobi Hiruzen to smile and the other oldies behind him to scowl at the blatant disrespect.

Suddenly without warning Naruto turned around facing the crowd and holding the diploma high for all to see he shouted to the world…

"I did it, -ttebayo!"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! What does it say?" a fair-skinned girl around Naruto's age with short, bright pink hair and large green eyes asked as joy practically radiated of her face and movements.

Naruto turned around to face his childhood friend and the return question he had on his lips died as he saw her radiant face and replied with a smile, "I haven't opened my envelope yet, but you seem to have done and by looks you got what you wished for."

"You bet!" Sakura replied and without warning jumped the blonde into a fierce hug, which the blonde returned with equal vigor.

A second later he spoke, "Say Sakura, would you tighten the hug further?"

Her green eyes curiously looked into his blue ones; that was an odd request considering her strength.

He ignored her curiosity and continued, "For a seventeen year old, it is hard to feel your breasts because of your slow growth."

"YOU HENTAI!" she screamed…

BASH!

Her glowing right fist connected with his face and sent him hurling about a good twenty meters across the corridor…

If not for a wall he knew he would continue hurling down the corridor…

"Damn that hurt!" he whispered as he rubbed his swollen cheek. "Damn the old hag for teaching Sakura-chan her technique!"

His eyes then shifted towards Sakura, who seemed to be advancing towards him with a red aura surrounding her and making her eyes glow red as she muttered deathly words all the while cracking her knuckles of her fist.

'I have to act fast, or I will be half dead.' He couldn't help but think and so his mind quickly came up with many plans of escape of which he decided on a few and acted…

"Come on Sakura, calm down! Your breast growth hardly matters to me, you know that don't you. What matters that you are an awesome kunoichi and I love you and will continue to do so."

Wrong words… Sakura's anger seemed to have taken a new level of demonism as her deadly aura increased and chakra seemed to gather around both her fists as she cracked them…

"You won't hurt your childhood friend would you?"

His pitiful look and words seemed to have done the trick as she stopped in her tracks and looked as if reminiscing the past… he had to take advantage…

"Yeah, remember me, your super awesome childhood friend Uzumaki Naruto! Remember all the adventures we have been through! Remember all the good and the bad times!"

Her anger seem to be lessening with each word he spoke bringing a smile to his face as he continued to speak, but suddenly skyrocketed and a more darker and demonic visage seemed to have shrouded her…

'Shit! What happened?'

"**Yes, I remember… I remember all the adventures we have been through together… the heavens and hell**." Her voice too had a demonic effect.

There was only one option left…

"Mercy!" he pleaded.

"**Left on a vacation to Hawaii**," she answered and her fist soared down on him.

He didn't know what to do at the moment as her glowing fist soared down on him and without a thought blurted out, "DON'TDOTHISSAKURACHAN! ' 'TWANTTOBETHISONEOFOURFINALMEMORIES"

Her fist stopped mere centimeters from his face as his words seemed to have hit home. The demonic visage shrouding suddenly disappeared and the glowing fist turned into a green glowing palm and gently landed on his swollen cheek, healing it in seconds. A second later it had healed Sakura once again glommed Naruto in a hug, not fierce, but a gentle and caring one. On instinct Naruto hugged her back knowing full well what brought this on as he felt his shirt getting wet by tears that streamed down her eyes. He gently began to rub her back in soothing circles.

"So this is it, huh…" she begin whispering in his chest "… sob… this is the end of all the crazy adventures… of me kicking your bedroom door to wake you up… sob… of your silly perverted antics that always get you in trouble… of our sleepovers… our disastrous attempts at making food together… sob… how does that happen even though both of us are good cook… our daily meeting each other… almost living with each other…"

Her brawling green eyes met with his calm and slightly damp blue ones…

"… that is no longer going to happen… is it? We will go our separate ways for training… sob… possibly won't meet for weeks-"

She choked on her next words, but he completed it for her…

"… or even months."

And then she finally let it all go as heavy tears streamed down her eyes…

The only thing Naruto could do was hold onto her as she cried and continued rubbing soothing circles on her back…

Neither knew how long they sat there hugging each other and how long Sakura weeping her eyes out by crying, but it certainly was a long time as by the time her weeps turn into sobs her eyes had turned bloodshot, but even then neither broke the hug.

Finally Naruto spoke, "You are one of the most precious people in my life and you know I would do anything for my precious peoples and loved ones. Just one call and I will be next to you in a flash no matter where you would be, be it this other end of earth or any other world."

She just simply nodded back…

"Know this Sakura-chan that I am willing to upturn every stone in my path and cross even a pool of lava to see you if you need me, not only because you are my precious-childhood-best friend, but also because I love you from the depth of my heart."

He was serious of each word he spoke, which resulted in a beautiful smile dazzling the face of Sakura despite the tear tracks across her cheeks and bloodshot eyes…

"Idiot! You didn't need to say all that… I have always known it," she replied and without warning her glistening lips gently pressed onto his shocking him for, but within seconds he too was kissing her back.

It wasn't a passionate or lust-filled kiss; rather it was gentle, warm and tender, sweet and promising, two souls exchanging their deep most feeling for each other.

So lost were the both in each other that they failed to notice the large sealing array appear beneath them with the two as the center and neither did they notice the red chakra that bubbled out of Naruto encasing both, but seconds later turned into a yellowish-golden shroud encasing them and bathing the corridor with a golden light.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Uzumaki Naruto sighed in relief as he finally made it to his destination.

'This academy is like a city in itself… freakishly big! I should have asked the old man for the map of this place… it really is not good for my morale to be lost on the first day…' Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but think '… but still…' The image of the girl with long pink hair who had been the one to point him towards the direction entered his vision… the girl sported an extremely curvaceous body with ridiculously large breasts and fine hips and the clothes she wore nicely accentuated her figure and gave quite a good view of her cleavage and upper breasts. She was simply so hot that-

'Damn! I need to behave, or I will be forced out of my training on the very first day.'

Yeah, especially considering Mahora Academy was well known for having many all girls' schools on its campus.

All those thoughts apart, he currently had an important matter to handle, one which would line up his future and take him one step closer to his dreams, and so with confident strides he walked into the building in front of him. It didn't take him long to reach the room he intended to and with permission he entered the room.

"It is finally good to see you Uzumaki Naruto-kun… Hiruzen speaks highly of you," Konoe Konoemon said as his eyes laid on the young blonde that just entered his office.

"It's pleasure to meet you old man Konoe…" Naruto replied back causing the eyes of Konoe to twinkle in mirth "… and I think Saru-jī-chan must have exaggerated a few things when I spoke of me; I am not that much special."

"I see… still I am willing to believe Hiruzen's words," Konoemon replied back with a smile on his face… it was just as Hiruzen said, Uzumaki Naruto was one of a kind of individual and a polite one despite all he had achieved over the years.

Naruto simply shrugged…

"So, I take it you are ready for the task that has been assigned to you as your training," Konoemon said with a serious look.

"I am…" he answered in a confident tone diffusing the seriousness of the Dean's face and replacing it with a smile "… though a teacher at the age of seventeen feels very odd."

"Duly noted, but you have both the qualifications and partial teaching experience…" Konoemon replied and seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow at his later words he continued "… Hiruzen told me about you helping younger students in their studies, so much so that three of them were seen as your unofficial apprentices."

"You must be talking about Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon…" he said and receiving a nod from Konoemon he continued "… I didn't intend to teach them, rather they forced me to and all I did was teach them some ninja skills and some basics stuff, that's all. The three were talented to begin with."

If possible the smile on Konoemon's face stretched further if possible as he spoke, "Forced or not, a little or a lot, it matters not, what matters is that you taught them and that is in itself exceptional. But as you said, here you will be doing a different kind of teaching then what you did back home with the younger students. You have the qualification no doubt, but still this being your first _true_ teaching and so it would be nice for you to gain some practical experience…" seeing Naruto nod Konoemon continued "… Let's make it from tomorrow to June…" to which Naruto nodded "… Excellent!" his voice suddenly grew serious "… Now, Naruto-kun, despite your qualification this could turn into a slightly difficult job seeing the secrets you will need to keep secret from the mundane people… if it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

Naruto didn't answer straight away; he did so a few seconds later and with a confident tone, "Yes! Yes, I'll do it!"

"Excellent! Then it's settled. Well then, let's begin from tomorrow… and before that let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer Shizuna-sensei," he said and then called out…

"SHIZUNA-KUN!"

"Yes."

A feminine voice called out from outside the room and seconds later the door opened and in entered a spectacled, busty woman with auburn hair tied back in a plait.

Introducing Naruto and Shizuna to each other with a general backdrop on them and asked Naruto to consult if he had any trouble at school.

"It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-Sensei~!" Minamoto Shizuna winked at him while she spoke seeing his eyes checking her out, especially her bountiful bosoms… he was a healthy teenage male after all and there was no way he could not resists the temptation of looking at a hot, curvaceous woman as Shizuna.

"Nice to meet you to, Minamoto-sensei!" he replied as he audibly gulped seeing her wink at him…

* * *

Konoemon had decided to let Shizuna handle the settling of Naruto in Mahora and for that reason the busty red head could be seen walking alongside the blonde as she gave him a tour of Mahora Academy-City. It all started when she had escorted the blonde to his resident and learned that he had been hopelessly lost on the very first day in the academy and if not for a student he would have continued to remain lost until he somehow stumbled to his destination and so she had taken it on herself to give a brief tour of the academy to the young sensei.

As the two walked the streets of Mahora, Shizuna failed not to notice the curious glances they seemed to receive and whispering going around… it was the last day of the holidays and most of the students had already returned back to the dorms and a lot of them were all out all around the campus-city mingling with friends. If the crowd of girls that seemed to be gathering was anything to by then word seemed to have quickly spread around the campus and girls had come hounding to see them… she hoped there weren't any stupid rumors floating around though.

Looking around she found most of the girls looking at Naruto, some giving him curious look, while some blushing at his sight, and so she couldn't help and stare at the young blonde… being a guidance counselor and nurse at Mahora Academy, an academy mostly populated by girls, and so she had learned some terms teenage girls this days used… Uzumaki Naruto didn't have the looks that would classify him as a bishōnen, but that didn't mean he wasn't handsome, on the contrary with spiky, blonde hair that seemed as if the sun seemed to have kissed it, bright, blue eyes that shone as if sapphire and whisker-like marks on his cheeks giving him a slightly wild look, which added more to his rugged handsomeness and carefree nature. The way he seemed to carry himself and his confident strides with which he walked further added to the wild charm, and even though he was dressed in slightly loose orange shirt with a black blazer over it, black pair of jeans and white sport shoes it wasn't lost on her and certainly not the girls crowding around that he was quite well built… he was a shinobi after all.

"Eh…! Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes piercing dark ones as if reading her very soul.

"N-Nothing! I was just lost in thoughts!" she answered composing herself quickly… this wasn't good, seeing that not had she been caught staring intent at Naruto by the blonde himself, but so had many other students of the academy had done so; neither did it help that a pink hue currently adorned her cheeks.

"OK!" he said still eyeing her with those soul piercing orbs of sapphire "… So… where next to?"

"This way…" she said while pointing towards the right side road and was quick to make a march to her next destination and much to her ire no matter where they walked through girls seemed to crowd around to get a glimpse of the young man alongside her.

"This is the gymnasium… it also includes an indoor pool. The whole building is for the gymnasium," said Shizuna as they arrived at the gymnasium, one of the stops she intended to make while on the tour.

"Impressive! I have seen big gymnasiums before, but this one beats them all… and that is only from the outside," said Naruto as he viewed gigantic building that was the gymnasium… on note; they certainly needed something this big seeing the number of the students of Mahora Academy.

"How about we take a look from the inside?" she asked to which he simply nodded.

As they made their way inside the gymnasium, she showed young blonde the various facilities provided by the gymnasium seeing the young ninja might find it useful, but to her immense surprise he seemed to not care…

"I am an outdoor person, especially when it comes to physical training…" he replied seemingly bored.

"Is that so? Then how about we head to our next and final destination… I am certain you will like it," she intoned… he was bound to; there was no way someone who loved the outdoors would not enjoy the place.

* * *

"WOW!"

That was the only word that came to Naruto's mind at the sight in front of him.

It was not that he was awed by the gigantic tree, no, he had seem many such behemoths back in Konoha, but rather was awed by the sense of the energy that flowed through the tree and the warm feeling he felt.

"This is the World Tree, the heritage and pride of Mahora," he heard Shizuna say to which he simply nodded back as his interest was garnered by the tree itself rather than the details about it.

He walked towards the tree as if in a trance, wishing to touch it, to feel its immense power from close by as if compelled to.

And touch the tree he did…

It all transpired within a second, but to him it felt like eons had passed…

The energy from the World Tree seemed to invade his body, his mind and soul and his chakra network and unknown to him his eyes had turned pale golden in color for a miniscule of a second…

And then it had suddenly stopped, as if something like that had never transpired…

'What was that?' he thought with a slight trepidation.

There seemed to be no difference in the sense and nature of his chakra nor had his body gone through any physical changes that he could feel. He extended his senses even further to try and sense anything different from his-

"RUTO-NARUTO-NARUTO-KUN!" Shizuna's words broke his concentration and reminded him that he wasn't alone.

He turned to look as the busty guidance counselor-nurse and found her looking at him with slight concern…

"Are you all right, Naruto-sensei?" she questioned.

"Ye-Yeah! Yeah, I am!" he answered… even though something _unknown_ had happened, he knew better not to speak of it until he himself got a read of what had happened and neither could he see himself telling it to Shizuna seeing the genuine concern she seemed to show.

* * *

This was odd…

Or rather he felt slightly uncomfortable…

It was bound to be so seeing that this was a completely new place he was staying at and unlike the various places he stayed at during missions he was going to be staying here for quite some time…

But that time around he had friends, mentors and others he knew with him…

In a sense this was a start of his new life…

A new beginning and he had to make the best out of it if he needed to achieve his goals and fulfill his dreams.

Thinking back he couldn't help but think of his pseudo family and Sakura…

He was going to miss them, especially Sakura after what had transpired a couple of days ago after the graduation ceremony…

He still was trying to get his head straight at what had happened and still found it hard to believe and yet it had happened. Even after two days it still boggled his mind and the fact that he had not talked about it with Sakura also had him a bit nervous. He just didn't know what to tell her and seeing that she seemed not to have noticed he decided to keep it a secret until he figured what had happened… after all it was going to do no harm to Sakura in anyway, rather it could even come in handy.

That aside, for some reason he really felt tired today despite barely drawing a sweat like he usually did to find himself this tired. It was odd, but he did not question and decided to let his body and mind rest… after all tomorrow was going to be the start of his new life and he wanted to be at his best.

* * *

This was it.

This was the school within Mahora Academy that he was going to be a teacher too.

Kuō Girls' High School…

Whose idiotic idea was to have him teach a school full of girls around his age?

He didn't know, but if he was going to do so then he was going to enjoy it to the best he could.

After finishing with the formalities with Dean Konoemon, he headed to his destination escorted by Shizuna. Since he was just in his training period it was decided to let him only teach seven classes, one of which he would be a homeroom teacher too… luckily this left a lot of time in his schedule to continue his shinobi training and if possible take on more missions.

As the duo of Shizuna and Naruto made its way towards Kuō Girls' High School, he decided to take a look at the roster he was giving containing general information of the students of the seven classes he would be teaching. He turned the page to the class he was going to be a homeroom teacher too-

Akashiya Moka

Azami Lilith

Kasumi (Misty)

Kunieda Aoi

Kuroyukihime

Kotegawa Yui

Kotonoha Katsura

Kōzuki Karen

Rias Gremory

Sairenji Haruna

Sanka Rea

Mirajane Strauss

Erza Scarlet

Takahara Ayumi

Nakagawa Kanon

Noihara Himari

Haibara Ai

Himejima Akeno

Fujikura Yū

Fūrinji Miu

Hyūga Hinata

Erica Blandelli

Mahiru Inami

Mikan Raigo

Misaka Mikoto

Minamoto Chizuru

Ultear Milkovich

Yanagi Fuyumi

Yamanaka Ino

Yukino Yukinoshita

Yuzuriha Inori

Lisara Restall

Luo Hao

Apart from a couple of notes here and there, his eyes scanned the photos of the girls and found each to be beautiful in their own right… and that was just their passport sized photos. It was them his eyes caught onto a note made for one of his student-

"Androphobia?!" he muttered with slight apprehension.

Shizuna seemed to have heard him as she replied, "Yes, one of your student is androphobic."

"So, is it ok for me to be the homeroom teacher of that class?" he questioned… he had no intention of troubling the girl with his presence.

"I don't think there would be any problem…" answered Shizuna and then in a solemn tone she continued "… Normally she avoids classes with male teachers, and it is only because of her classmates that she passes those classes." Seeing his raised eyebrow she continued, "It is for this very reason you were specifically selected to be the homeroom teacher of the class, seeing that you are close to her age and can help her with her androphobia."

"I see…" he spoke seeing the logic, but "… but, wouldn't she be scared of me."

Shizuna gained a sheepish look as she spoke, "Ah… Don't worry about that! If she gets scared of you, she'll simply punch the daylights of you!"

He blinked once…

He blinked twice more…

Had he heard it right?

Did Shizuna-sensei say that the girl would punch the daylights of him?

He certainly didn't feel any problem with his hearing…

So, he had heard her right.

"I guess, if I have to help her then some sacrifices are need to be made," he replied startling Shizuna…

He was not new to such kind of violence, especially considering he was friends with Sakura-chan and his mother-figure was Senju Tsunade. There was no way anyone could hit harder than those two and if he could survive them then he could easily survive this girl.

* * *

Class 1A of Kuō Girls' High school was brimming with energy as all the students had gathered in the class, many old faces and some new ones, but there seemed to be no less enthusiasm in any of them, for this was the beginning of their new life as high school students and each of them was eager to cash it to the fullest.

Friends were connecting with each other and new friends were being made, things discussed amongst them, of their vacations, of their upcoming high school year, their expectation, latest fashion and many other things…

"Say, did any of you get a glimpse of the blonde that was wondering around Mahora alongside Shizuna-sensei?" one of the girls suddenly spoke up.

Some growled a disappointing 'NO!'

"I did!" one of them called out.

"I did too!" another called out.

"Me too!" another added.

Another couple or so girls added their 'Yes!' and within seconds they were hounded by most of the remaining girls…

"Details girls, details!" one of the blondes asked.

"How about I show you the photo instead," one of the black haired beauties intoned in a smug tone… she always loved to carry her camera along with her to capture moments, be it the nature's beauty or some embarrassing moments of her friends which she could use against them.

"You have a photo of him… then what are you waiting for bringing out," the blonde spoke.

"Ufufufu…! Patience Ino-san, Patience!" the black haired beauty said while she fished out a photo from within her shirt.

The photo was out on display for all to watch and even though the young man walking alongside Shizuna-sensei didn't have the '_pretty-boy_' looks, but his untamed, spiky golden hair, bright blue eyes and the fox-like grin gave him a roughish look which caused quite a few girls to blush. They could even tell that he was in a good shape. But above all stood the whisker-like marks across his face… they just seem to stand out…

Unlike most of those gathered a handful of girls didn't stare at the photo in ways the others did, rather their eyes seemed to show familiarity at the blonde in the photo…

"Oi Hinata, come here would you!" Ino called on to one of the students standing by the side and a girl with waist-length dark blue hair and white eyes with a twinge of lavender responded.

"Hey look Hinata, isn't that…?" Ino spoke as she pointed the girl to look at the photo, but she couldn't finish her words-

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata finisher for Ino with a bright, visible blush on her face and in doing so had all eyes trained on her, even of those who had stayed away from the gathered girls around a single photo.

"Ufufufu… Naruto-kun huh! I hear a story!" the black haired beauty intoned as a curious and twinkling eyes trained on Ino and Hinata.

* * *

They made it to Kuō School building and the class that Naruto was supposed to be teaching right in time as the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes. The duo of Shizuna and Naruto stood just outside the door that separated them from the class and it was then did Shizuna notice the slight nervousness in the young blonde…

'Even as confident and exuberant as he is, he is still a sixteen year old… especially with such a task and responsibility,' she thought-

"You will do fine, Naruto-sensei!" she said in a reassuring tone as she placed a comforting had on the young adults shoulder.

"Thank you!" he spoke seconds later and that with confident she knew he inhabited opened the door of the class.

All the noise in the class seemed to have been sucked into a black hole as she and Naruto walked into the class and if the surprised and shocked looks of the girls were anything to go by then they were discussing about Naruto, the talk of the academy… she just hoped that she wasn't included in that discussion because quite a rumor had already spread around Mahora about the young blonde and the busty nurse. But if the way the girls had their eyes trained on Naruto then it was safe to say that their topic of discussion was Uzumaki Naruto, though she failed not to notice that some looked at him in a way that showed that somehow they knew him… that was odd.

"Now, Naruto-sensei!" she said as she urged the young blonde forward.

All eyes turned to her with a questioning look and then onto Naruto who had walked towards the teacher's desk…

"Hello girls, the name's Uzumaki Naruto. From today onwards I'll be your homeroom teacher and professor of mathematics… though I'll be here for only six terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

The proclamation of Uzumaki Naruto seemed to have stunned almost all girls and only when she coughed did they seem to regain their senses…

"Excuse me! I have questions!" Akashiya Moka asked as she stood up and raised her hand.

"Yes, you can ask questions, Moka-chan," she said.

The girl looked at Naruto with a small blush on her face and asked, "How old are you, Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Seventeen… and call me Naruto," Naruto answered.

She could see the surprise the faces of all girls and it was understandable seeing that the blonde-sensei was just a year or so older than them, even she was surprised-

"EHH! You are only a year older than us! How can you be a sensei?" Kōzuki Karen suddenly shouted pointing a finger at the young blonde…

Leave it to Karen to speak the obvious.

All eyes had turned to the girl which caused her to blush in slight embarrassment, but the girl was quick to reply, "What?! You all know I am right! Hmm!" and she sat in her seat.

All eyes then turned to Naruto with a questioning look, the same question vibrating their mind.

"I am! I have master's degree in engineering and a graduate degree in mathematics from Kyushu University," Naruto answered.

Surprise was once again evident on all faces and seconds later their eyes turned towards her and she simply nodded…

"Wow!" the girls' chorused together.

When the awe for Naruto calmed down, Moka continued her questioning, "Where are you from?"

"Konoha in Hi Prefecture (Fire Prefecture) of Kyushu," he answered. **(A.N.: My added prefecture to Kyushu… an island prefecture in East China Sea.)**

"Where are you currently staying?" Moka asked and Shizuna found everyone quite interested in this little piece of trivia.

"The teacher's dorms," he answered and Shizuna could literally see the eyes of few girls twinkle… the teacher's dorm was almost empty with a handful of teachers residing, one of them being her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Moka asked innocently.

Even though it was an innocent question it caused quite a number of girls concentrate on a thing like they had never done in their life… Shizuna noted; even she was interested in knowing that piece of trivia.

"Well… No," he answered.

Shizuna found quite a number of eyes sparkle at that, though she noticed the slight bit of hesitance when he answered and wondered what that was about.

Next up was Himejima Akeno making Shizuna sweat a bit; the girl was infamous for her teasing habits, especially in sexual manner and so she feared the type of question she would ask.

"Do you have any preference in girls, Naruto-sensei?" Akeno asked.

Yep, she was right; Akeno just had to ask the type of question that would get almost all interested…

"One with big breasts…"

And Uzumaki Naruto answered as if they were discussing the weather to her and everyone's surprise…

"Ufufufu… Straight to the point, aren't we _Naruto-sensei_…" Akeno added.

'Too straight to the point…' she thought.

But Naruto seemed not to finish as he continued "… although I guess I can still fall in love with a girl with small breasts."

"A subtle follow-up… ufufufu~" Akeno giggled within her sleeves as she spoke.

Many in the class just stared at the young blonde with various look in eyes and some with blushes on their faces too, even she couldn't help at him with bewildered eyes.

And he wasn't just finished there as he continued, "She has to look good too."

Apparently one of the students had enough of Uzumaki Naruto's straightforwardness as she rose from her seat with her finger pointing accusingly at him

"You-You are an enemy to all women," shouted Kotegawa Yui, though the intimidation the girl generally galore seemed to lose some touch because of bright red face.

"Ahem! Girl's…" she said in a slightly strong voice silencing all while Naruto just shrugged "… Are you done?" the girls' nodded "You can take it from here Naruto-sensei."

As Naruto began with his teaching, she went onto seat on the final benches to review his teaching and see where the young ninja would need help and above all to try and process all she had learned of the blonde in the last few minutes.

* * *

It had been two years since Yamanaka Ino had joined Mahora Academy alongside Hyūga Hinata to further their studies in general education and it had been a one fun-filled ride. The students here had whole heartedly accepted them into their folds and from then on a new life had begun for the two.

Even then the two still missed the days when they were a part of the Konoha Academy studying ninja arts alongside friends and had they not been the heiress of their respective clan they would have stayed behind at the academy, but as their heiress they were needed to be trained under their clan and so they had left Konoha Academy at the age of eleven. Even now here in Mahora both of them had an elder from the clan teaching them their clan secrets.

But never in their wildest dream had either dreamt this coming, especially when they were starting another threshold of life and neither seemed to have any complaints about it… Uzumaki Naruto, their friend from Konoha Academy was now their homeroom teacher. They knew he was smart; a prodigy in both the ninja arts and the mundane studies, but this was completely unexpected.

As he arrived in their class they decided to keep themselves anonymous for the time being to let him settle in his flow and settle he did. He was just as he remembered him to be; straightforward, confident and full of energy, though a lot more perverted then they remembered him to be. His teaching though proved once again to them as to why he was considered a genius, a prodigy.

Being the first day of the academic year Naruto hadn't started any lessons, rather spoke about mathematics as a topic. He had all glued to his lecture, even Shizuna-sensei as he lectured. He didn't speak in any complicated words, rather made it so that even those of lower intelligence could understand him. This was how the Uzumaki Naruto they remembered was and it was this very trait of his that had him termed a genius-prodigy; his uncanny ability of breaking even the hardest of theories down to simple and eligible to understand words was unmatched and it was this skill that had him rise to the top of the ninja academy and have a jutsu arsenal completely unique to him.

But now, afterschool, their mind was addled with the thoughts of how they were going to re-introduce themselves to him. Their ploy of remaining anonymous may come to backfire themselves seeing that they recalled that Naruto had sensory skills and was bound to find their name in class-book that seemed to be handed to him. They hoped that he didn't feel that they were trying to avoid him, but knowing his life experiences… What stupid idea had they come up with and even if it was not their intention to do so they may lose the friendship they had with him.

If it turned out that way then it was going to be a big blow to them, seeing that Hinata had been in love with the blonde for a long time and even after the years of separation her love didn't falter, rather it grew, and even though Ino would never say it loud she too had some feelings for the blonde.

"Yo!"

A male voice appearing behind them without either of their notice made them react as a kunai propped in the hand of Ino which she used to slash the _foe_ behind her, while Hinata went for a Jūken strike straight to the heart…

But both of their attack did not do what they intended it for, rather it seemed as if their attacked had passed through some sort of mist, a very thick mist, and they came face to face with Naruto…

Their eyes widened in horror, for they had stuck Naruto…

Their eyes travelled to where their respective strikes had struck and were shocked to see that his upper body (bar his head) had turned into what could only be described bluish mist that rippled around him and second later he simply slipped from in between them with their strikes still locked onto him…

"What the…?!" both girls squeaked out in surprise…

"I am so glad I put so much time in mastering **Kyōka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower, Water Moon)**, or you girls were bound to have me down with that one," he spoke releasing a sigh of relief.

**Kyōka Suigetsu**?!... Neither of them seemed to have heard of such a jutsu before and that was saying something seeing they were heiress to clans that had been around for quite a long and thus had quite a record and notes on various jutsu the many clan members had seen over the years, decades and centuries.

Somehow they felt a pair of eyes stare at them and then they remembered that Naruto was standing in front of them. Their eyes met his and both flushed red in embarrassment and seeing the young blonde in front of them… he had grown quite nicely and both liked what they were looking at.

"Well, that's one hell of a way to greet a friend that you haven't met for years," he spoke, though his voice held no malice rather his face was stretched with the foxy grin of his.

But Hinata seemed completely oblivious to his grinning face as her face further flushed red in embarrassment and sadness as she spoke, "I-I am…" her eyes slightly shifted to Ino "… w-we are re-really so-sorry… re-really, really sorry. We we-were just startled… a-and there are v-very few males around… a-and you sneaked up-upon us without our no-notice… and s-so we re-reacted. We-we didn't know it was you. We-I am re-really, really sorry, Naruto-k- Na-Naruto-sens-"

Till now Hinata gave no heed to the both Ino and Naruto try to stop her from speaking, but she came to an abrupt stop when Naruto held onto her shoulder and straightened the white-eyed heiress and made her white eyes to look directly into his blue ones…

"Sensei?! Really Hinata!" his eyes seemed to twinkle as he spoke "… I thought I told you guys…" one of his eyes shifted towards Ino "… the day you left to return to your home that no matter where we are or what we become we will always remain friends."

If it was possible Hinata's face turned even redder, but not in embarrassment or sadness, rather it did so because of happiness at hearing those words once again and at how close she was currently to Naruto.

"Y-Yes, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered.

From the side Ino watched onto the endearing scene and couldn't help as a grin stretched her lips; Naruto had grown both as a man and a shinobi. His knowledge had increased over the years, so had his skills as a shinobi if he sneaking them without their notice, his reaction time and the jutsu** Kyōka Suigetsu** was anything to go by and he had also turned into quite a handsome boy (a rough-boy look), something that had even caused her to blush. But above all the Naruto she knew from back at the academy was the same that stood in front of her, he may have grown in body and mind, but he was same at the heart.

"You didn't change, and I wish you never do…" Ino muttered and apparently she was a bit louder than she had intended to and it seemed both Hinata and Naruto had heard her, they turned towards her and Naruto flashed a foxy smile at her.

That was the straw for Ino and she did the only first thing that came to her mind and rushed the blonde into a bear hug from the back and pressed tightly onto him.

"Ino!" a surprised Naruto spoke as Ino hugged on tightly to him from his side… it was not that he enjoyed it, he rather especially seeing that Ino had filled quite nicely and had quite a figure, especially her bosoms were a descent size and currently pressed onto his back.

"Well, you didn't seem to like the way we greeted you at first, so…" Ino began speaking "… come on Hinata we better give him a good greeting…" and she dragged Hinata onto Naruto not so gently making her stumble on the blonde who had to use his arms around his shoulder to snake behind her and hold onto Hinata so she couldn't fall, while she pressed more onto him. "I hope you like this greeting of ours."

Hinata was blushing furiously as she was held on tightly by Naruto and so was Ino even though she initiated all this…

"Yeah, I like this…" answered Naruto with a foxy-grin "… and I would like it even more if you pressed on more."

Both girls blushed furiously at that, but Ino had enough semblance as she whispered into his ears and loud enough for only the three of them to here, "Never change, Naruto-kun!"

They stayed there that way for a few other seconds and only separated, or at least in Hinata's case when-

"Ufufufu~ Already making your move, _Naruto-sensei~_!"

Hinata was so fast that she seemed to flash out of Naruto's hug and stood blushing with her head lowered, while Ino simply loosed her grip on him, but kept hugging her. All three were quite surprised to see a few of their classmates present and each seemed quite shocked, a couple with wicked grins, a few with pleasant smiles and some blushing furiously.

"What can say, I am just awesome that way!" he answered to the surprise of all the girls.

Ino did the first thing that came to her mind and stuck her tongue out at the girls as she still continued to hug the blonde from behind. Even though it was a childish act she did what she had to showing the others that she had more claim on the blonde-sensei then they could imagine, for she already knew that quite a few girls seemed interested in him and she got the desired response as a few girls had twitch developed on their foreheads.

"H-How Shameless! A-And you are supposed to be our sensei…" Kotegawa Yui shouted as she pointed at the blonde-sensei… it didn't anyone to notice that she wanted to give a verbal beat down on the blonde-sensei, but was refraining herself seeing that he was a teacher himself.

Naruto simply shrugged as he didn't seem how to react to that and Ino had taken this time to squirm of him and stood on his other side…

"By the way, what are you girls doing still at school? Shouldn't you be returning to the dorms or your clubs, or anywhere you would love to be?" Naruto asked and then it clicked to Ino and Hinata that they had completely forgotten about the plan.

"Didn't Ino-chan and Hinata-chan tell you?" asked Mirajane Strauss with a quirked eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Naruto questioned as he then looked at Ino and Hinata.

'How could they had forgotten?' the two girls couldn't help but think; it was one of the primary reason that they had been searching for Naruto aside from their guilt at their stupidity.

Seeing the question forming in his head Ino decided to take matters in her hand as she took his right hand in hers and started dragging him towards the class.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste," Ino said and in doing so pressed further onto him, which resulted in his arm being placed in between her bosoms giving him a good feel of them. In a way it was to show that she had more claim on Naruto than any other girl in the class, other than Hinata, and even in the school and her actions brought a desired result as quite a few scowled at her. Meanwhile Naruto simply seemed to be enjoying the feeling he was receiving and she was happy that he loved what he was feeling.

"You are right Ino-san, we should make haste," said Akeno and went onto latch on Naruto from his left side.

Now it was Ino's turn to scowl; she had great confidence in her figure, even at the age of sixteen and knew if she kept her lifestyle she would go onto become a bombshell, but then she had come to Mahora and found girls that were already on their way to become bombshells and by sixteen they were already anticipated them to be and Himejima Akeno was one of them… on note, Akeno's bust was one of the largest she had seen so far and was only triumphed by Tsunade-sama's bust size and currently Naruto's hand was nestled amidst her breasts.

'Damn her and her udders!' thought Ino as she and Akeno dragged Naruto back to their class while the rest o f the girls followed.

If possible more girls scowled at the actions of Ino and Akeno; the blonde seemed like a nice catch to them and what the two were doing was akin to staking their claim on the blonde and neither did it helped that Ino along with Hinata were childhood friends of the blonde. But for now they decided to let it go, for they had something big planned for the blonde, even the shaking Kotegawa Yui let this _shameless_ act pass for now.

And then they all reached the class, the group of twelve girls and their sensei who was beckoned forward to open the door to the class and he did so.

The moment the door opened, party poppers burst open and the girls in the class and behind him shouted out loud…

"Welcome to Mahora, to Kuō, Uzumaki Naruto-sensei!"

His eyes widened; he hadn't expected a welcome party for him.

* * *

By the time the party had ended the sun was almost on the west horizon and even though many seemed eager to continue the party, but Naruto had to be the responsible and bring the party to the stop. It didn't help that Shizuna to some extent seemed to agree with the girls, but he was able to pull it off somehow.

After seeing the girls of, he and Shizuna made their way towards Dean Konoemon's office for his scheduled meeting. It was at this meeting that he met a number of the staff members working at Mahora. The meeting with the Dean also covered his duties as a shinobi, of Shizuna's report on his teaching ability and other few important topics. After the meeting it was only him and Shizuna walking down the road to the teachers' dorm.

"I must say I am impressed at your teaching skills, Naruto-sensei," Shizuna said in an earnest tone… she was seriously surprised.

"Thanks!" he said… he hadn't expected to be praised for his training skills on his first, or for that matter he never expected to ever be praised for his teaching skills.

As if sensing his slight hesitance Shizuna spoke up again, "I am speaking earnestly Naruto-sensei. You truly did excellent job at your teaching, especially your skills at easing through even the hardest of theory…" he was slightly blushing at that "… though you will have to work on your skills to control the students…" he felt a bit embarrassed at that "… but this being the first day I will say it was a job well done and I know you will improve from here on."

He was blushing quite visibly by now; receiving a compliment was one thing, but being complimented by a super hot woman was completely another, especially one with big busts…

Oh~! How he would love to fondle those impressive busts and kiss and lick her glistening pink lips-

'Damn it Naruto, now is not the time to lose control.'

He scolded himself mentally as he a muttered a 'thank you' and 'I will do my best' to Shizuna who smiled a serene smile.

The two continued their walk down the Mahora City road towards the teachers' dorm inside the Mahora Academy grounds – they had to go to Mahora City to buy some general stuff and groceries that he would need – when a sight of one of his students being manhandled by three thugs made his blood run cold and without much wait he charged towards them.

* * *

How had her day turned from good to worse…?

Fujikura Yū couldn't help but wonder.

her friends had returned from their homes back to school, her new class had a new homeroom teacher whom she thought to be quite handsome and nice in personality if one were to ignore his straight forward-perverted side – though she liked the ease with which he seemed to make friends and understand how much far he could go with his perverted-teasing antiques – and the reminder of the day to had been wonderful… until now.

It all boiled down when she decided to go grocery for herself and her roommates – they were tired from their journey from their homes to Mahora and the classes and so she had forced them to remain home – and as usual she had gone to Mahora City for a shopping trip. Her grocery shopping had gone well than she had anticipated and she was then carrying a number of bags filled with grocery back to the dorms.

But her luck ran out when she had stumbled upon three thugs who seemed to have taken a liking to her and started teasing her. At first she decided to ignore them and walk away, but they seemed to have other plans as they started to circle her and their teasing increased. It didn't help that the place was almost deserted and a few of the others present decided to ignore what was going on.

Why of all times she had decided to shorter and less inhabited way back to the dorms she didn't know, but with their intentions clear to her as they circled her while touching her shoulders and her hair she had swung the bags she carried in her left hand and stuck one of them and without wasting a moment she had run off.

She had always been physically gifted and was quite a sprinter, but with the number of bags she was easily caught up by those three and they seemed angry. She hadn't even made it to a crowded area and to immense horror she was caught it alley with not a single being around. Before she could think of any other plans to escape, the one she had hit with the bags slapped her hard making her stumble on her feet and loose all her bags, which resulted in further stumbling into the walls of the alley…

"Well, well, it seems that our catch is far better than we expected," the one she slapped spoke, lust evident in his eyes and even those of the other two… it was clear the one she slapped was the leader.

"Look at that breasts, they are larger than they seemed from the clothes," the other one spoke and it was then she felt aware of the gentle breeze that caressed her right arm, right shoulder and-

Her single eye remained glued on her assailant, while the other shifted towards her right shoulder and she gasped and tears started streaming down her eyes… somehow when she had stumbled onto the wall her right side of her top had been caught in a nail nailed in the wall and it had ripped off the right sleeve and right shoulder of her top as she had tried to wiggle away and in doing so gave a clear view of her right arm, right shoulder and a slight view of her blue bra and upper breasts to her assailants.

"Hohoho… I like it…" the leader said in a wicked voice as he moved close to her.

Her fear and anxiety increased and she started shaking like a leaf in a gale while tears streamed down her eyes, no words seemed to come of her mouth and the fear and anxiety seemed to putting her mind to a shut down mode, but she willed herself to hold onto consciousness because she didn't want them to take advantage of her unconsciousness and find a way to escape.

"Look at the pretty face crying, it makes her look more adorable…" the leader as he crouched next to her and then went onto hold her chin and bring her face to look at his to which she whimpered "… I am going to make you look prettier by making you spill more tears as I and my friends defile and break you."

She whimpered under his hold as she found it revolting and cringed as she heard the other two laugh…

The leader descended on her with all intents to crush her lips and defile them and when he was mere centimeters away and there seemed to be no escape. She wanted to fight, but her body seemed unresponsive. She couldn't help but wonder…

Was this it?

Was there no way for her to not be defiled?

Couldn't anyone come to save her?

Was life always such cruel to orphans like her?

Any other thought was curbed as she felt a gale pass by her and her blurred vision saw the leader being whisked off her with a force so strong that he was sent tumbling quite a far away.

Hope and fear build in her at the same time…

What had happened?

It was then her blurred and tear-filled eyes noticed the figure of a male standing in front of her in a protective manner. Her eyes identified the sun-kissed blonde hair and bright blue eyes and whisker-like marks on the cheeks and she by instinct recognized him…

"Na-Naruto-sensei!" she muttered.

Hope seemed to be rising in her, especially when he turned around and his bright blue eyes conveyed his concern and protectiveness of her and anger for the assailants…

"Don't worry Fujikura-san, I am here and I am going to set everything all right…" he said.

She simply nodded, somehow in her heart she knew she could trust his words and by extent trust him and before he moved onto the assailant she let unconsciousness take her to the dream world.

* * *

**For readers:**

**This is going to be long story… a really long one.**

**Naruto's personality is a mixture of three characters; his own, Kasuga Arata – the hero of the manga Trinity Seven and Hyōdō Issei – the main male protagonist of High School DxD.**

**LOVE OPPAI! KUKUKU!**

**For pairings, it is Naruto-Hinata-Ino-Sakura-?-?-...**

**It is a Mass Harem folks; the above list is undefined in count of girls… KUKUKU!**

**If you think that I won't be able to give justice to all chosen for the Mass Harem, maybe I won't for all, but I will do my best to have a good story and not see any romance rushed. It is a long story folks.**

**Ratings:**

**Rating can go higher than M…**

**Future lemons (undecided)…**

**Sexual tension a certain (they are all teenagers).**

**On matter of reviews:**

**I am open for any ideas that you may suggest the like of adding parts of story lines-arcs from the anime-manga the girls listed above are from.**

**I am also open to bringing in more girls from other anime-manga… don't forget to give me a wikia link to the said character considering that I may have not read-watched the manga-anime.**

**For Flamers, I don't give a shit about your comments unless you have posted something productive in the reviews.**

**About my other stories:**

**Read my profile for that one.**


End file.
